England x Reader 'A Night Filled With Stars'
by Satomi Silva
Summary: This was for a contest on dA. Decided to post it here. ENJOY. (I know it sucks... Did this about a year ago)


"Yes, I understand..." Is the last thing you said before they left 6 months ago. You and Arthur were like companions. You had his back, he had yours. When you guys did something, it would always be together... You two were the best of the best. You thought that it was always going to be like this... But you were wrong...

Just about 6 months ago, Arthur and some other people at the office got a promotion to go to France. Your boss thought it would be smart for him to go and leave you in charge while he was gone. You were perfectly fine with the idea until you found out that Arthur was going too. You tried to reason with the boss but their was no use. He made up his mind.

"Alright, listen folks. I have a HUGE promotion for you people! And when I mean by you, I mean some cause not all of you are going with me. I will pick a number of people and you will all come with me to France. We have some business there. And I'm not taking no as an answer." He said seriously followed by a cocky grin on his face. He pointed to a lot of people. And mostly, Arthur. "Listen, I was planning to take you but this is as much as I can take. Why don't you do the next big thing and take control of my office for me why don't ya?" Your boss said as he patted your Back and walked off to the group that he had chosen.

The following day... Was the day they leave, leave off to France for lord knows how long. You tried to stop them but your boss got in the way... "I don't want you interfering in any single way, got that Ms._?" He said giving you a glare. "Yes, I understand..." You said as they walked away. You had to use all your might not to cry as their were walking away. As soon as they were out of sight, you let it all out.

Instead of going to work, you went back home and dug your face in your pillow. By the time you rose your head from your pillow, well it was more like a soggy sponge than a pillow. You were upset. Your best friend, your partner, companion had left. You admitted to your self that Arthur meant more to you than that... You loved him. Loved him with all your heart, but were too dumb to realize it earlier.

"6 months... It's been 6 months..." You quietly said to your self while marking the calendar with an X. It's been so long since you seen Arthur but your feelings never changed. You thought to yourself 'He probably already found a woman... I mean he is in the country of love.' You decided to spend the day going out, trying to take your mind off of things.

You've been out for quite a while. You were still being love sick. It was evening and the sun was setting. You saw all the couples look happy together. That gave you a happy, sad, mad, depressed feeling. You ran. You tried to run from it all. You stopped running and found your self at a grassy plain with a clear view of the sky. You laid down and watched the sun set... Alone.

You just laid there, at night. With no one. You watched the beautiful Starry Night Sky as if it was all you had. "_?!" You hear a familiar voice. "_! It is you!" Somebody ran up to you, picked you up and hugged you. Just before you could pull away, you finally recognized that soft touch. "Arthur?" You say innocently. "Yes my love?" He said with a bit of curiosity. "Arthur! It is you!" Your eyes filled up with tears, you missed him. You missed your British Gentleman.

"What brings you out here?" You had so many questions to ask since he was away for half the year . You both laid down on the grassy surface while staring at the Starry filled sky. "Well I just got back today and tried calling you but you didn't answer so I started walking and ended up here where my precious love is..." Arthur said but blushed quickly as soon as he realized what he just said. Your eyes widen but then a faint blush stained your cheeks as a small, shy smile appeared on your face. "..I love you..." Arthur said quietly and blushing quite badly while looking the other way. "I love you too." You said.

With that said, he leaned in and kissed you. It was loving and passionate but also nice and shy. 'This' you thought, 'A Night Filled With Stars... Was a night to remember...'

'Forever...'


End file.
